


Majestic Creatures of Legend

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, S8 Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Dawn are watching DVDs together.</p><p>(PS: Dawn's currently a centaur. It's a thing. Just work with me here, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majestic Creatures of Legend

"Hey, Xan. Whatcha watching?"

"Season Three of Doctor Who." Xander turned around to smile at Dawn as she stood in the doorway to his room."I saw they had it on sale when I went into town on the last supply run."

"Cool. Can I - uh, do you mind...?"

He smiled in welcome, gesturing to the seat on the couch beside him. Then, after a moment's thought, realised his mistake and made the same gesture pointing to the floor next to the couch. Dawn rolled her eyes, but she was grinning as she did; and she ducked her head under the threshold, swung the door closed behind her with her leg, and settled herself carefully down to the ground beside him.

After a moment, she rested her head on his shoulder as he started to explain what was happening, then gave up and just pressed the button to restart the DVD.

After a few more moments, he put his arm around her. They watched the episode in companionable silence together. About half-way through, Xander became aware that Dawn's hand was resting on his leg. He didn't quite know how it got there; he didn't remember her putting it there; but there it was. It was kind of nice.

He put his own hand over hers and squeezed gently. After a moment, she squeezed back. His leg, that is, not his hand...

"Dawn!"

"What? You have nice legs."

"Yes, but that's not... you shouldn't..." He stumbled for words. "What would B--"

"If you say her name I will trample you underfoot."

"Erk. Okay. Not mentioning her. But are you sure you want to be doing this?"

The hand had gradually moved from squeezing to a slow gentle motion that could, if you felt inclined, be termed a caress. But now it suddenly balled up into a fist and hit his thigh. Quite hard. Dawn twisted around so she could glare into his face and Xander remembered that, however unlike Buffy she was in many ways, there was one thing they definitely had in common.

Getting either of the Summers sisters angry was a seriously bad idea.

"Xander, will you stop acting like I'm your friend's kid sister? I'll be nineteen in a month's time, and you know damn well, better than anyone here, that I'm not some... blushing virgin! So stop treating me like one!"

She stared angrily at him, blue eyes glaring into brown, her face inches from his own; and he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

There was a brief muffled "Mmmph!" sound and a moment's resistance, but then her arms were around him and she was returning the kiss enthusiastically. When they finally broke for air her eyes were sparkling and she said triumphantly, "See! That's what you ought to do! Uh, I'm getting a crick in my neck here, though."

"Sorry." Xander thought for a moment, then grabbed the seat cushion and threw it onto the floor in front of Dawn. He moved around to kneel on it, and looked up into her eyes. "Better?"

She reached down her hand, traced the slight roughness of his chin. Her voice sounded a little wistful. "I'm not supposed to be taller than you. It doesn't seem right."

"At least you're not a hundred feet taller than me any more."

Dawn huffed in exasperation. "We're not mentioning that, remember? It's of the past. This is the present, and there's supposed to be kissing going on."

And so there was. Quite a lot of it, and it was soon getting distinctly heated. Dawn's hands were under Xander's shirt, roving across his chest, and soon it seemed easier to just take the shirt off and toss it aside. His own hands traced patterns on her back, sliding down to caress the soft, fuzzy warmth of her flanks, and...

"Yikes!" He snatched his hands away as if they were burning.

"What's wrong? That felt nice."

"Yes, but it was... I was touching the non-girl parts of you."

"All my parts are girl parts. That came out wrong... but you know what I mean. It all feels like it's my body, and ..." She hesitated, looked upset. "You think I'm a freak."

"What? No, Dawnie, no." He grabbed her hands, held them between his own, kissed them. "I don't think that at all. It's just... I have issues. It's my own problem, not yours. I love you, but your current shape is just a bit... unusual.. and I..." He trailed off, as he became aware that Dawn's teary look had just been swept away by a gloriously hopeful smile spreading across her face.

"What did you just say?"

"Um, when I said 'unusual' I didn't mean it in a bad way..."

"No, dumbass. Before that.The bit about you, and me, and..."

Caught. Oops. But there was no backing out now, so Xander took a deep breath. "I said 'I love you'".

And Dawn's reaction to his words was so overwhelmingly gleeful - not to mention physically demonstrative - that he wondered why he'd ever hesitated to say it. In between kisses, she was mumbling, "I love you too", and pulling him close so that through the thin material of her t-shirt her breasts were crushed against his bare chest and her hands were clutching at the back of his neck to draw him in while her nails made gentle scratches down his back.

But then she straightened up again and looked at him fondly and said, "I suppose you're right. It wouldn't be fair to make you, uh... I can wait until I'm in human shape again before we... you know."

"'You know' is an option on the table?"

She blushed a little, but looked him in the eye and said, "It might be. What do you think?" But then she started giggling. "It wouldn't work like this, anyway. I mean, you can get to second base with me now, but if you tried for third you'd have to, like, stand up and walk all the way around the back before you could reach. You'd be running around in circles, literally. I'd tire you out before I even touched you myself."

Xander pictured that mental image, and felt himself start to blush... but then the ridiculousness of it hit him and he started to laugh. She laughed along with him, and then they were hugging, and then they started kissing again. And Xander's hands returned to where they'd been, slowly stroking up and down her back; but then Dawn broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"Huh? You want me to run around in circles?"

"Not that part. I mean the part where I said, quote, 'You can get to second base with me now'. So why haven't you?"

"Huh? Wha- bu- the-" Xander's confusion lasted all of ten seconds.

Thirty seconds after that, Dawn's shirt hit the floor next to his own.

Her bra followed a moment later.


End file.
